


lip

by svyvia



Category: Kings, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Curtis the king of the north kingdom, M/M, marriage as alliance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svyvia/pseuds/svyvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>和病友们脑补的出塞梗，大长篇没有，我就写个心里痒的小片段，雷雷的。<br/>前情大约就是尚武的某北方国家在战争中赢了Gilboa国，篡位失败的Jack去和亲嫁了暴君Curtis。<br/>ABO。</p>
            </blockquote>





	lip

“噢，这是特意为你准备的。”

一大块烤熟的肉装在木盘子里，被女仆木着脸推到Jack跟前。说话的人是Curtis，他正惬意享用自己那份还带着血丝的肉排，漫不经心地提及。Jack切下一小块肉送入口中，浓重香料味掩盖下的膻味肉质让他顿了顿，才慢慢嚼下去。

“怎么，不喜欢？”

Jack没有马上摇头，抿了口葡萄酒，斟酌着开口问，“这是什么？”

“你问这个？”他左手边留着一大把糟胡子的老人——按辈分Jack该管他叫王叔——哼笑了一声，替Curtis回答，“这是人肉。”

Jack一僵，叉子几乎从他手中滑落。长桌上几位王贵低语开来，笑他少见多怪。

“确切说是婴儿肉，用来补气血最好，你不是得给国王生种嘛。”

他粗里粗气地说，仿佛这理所当然，而Jack那“拘束”的饮食习惯和“扭捏”的餐桌礼仪再一次惹恼了所有人。Jack脸色苍白地移开眼，目光掠过摆在他面前的其他食物——肉汤，生鱼，以及发蔫的水果和蔬菜。这个冰天雪地的国家资源并不丰富他可以理解，但靠武力和征战迅速建立起的根基上文明的失衡已经超出了他的想象，多野蛮的人才会去食用婴儿肉？他努力克制着嘴唇的发颤。国王以惩戒为由关了他一天。他饿得发虚，却一点胃口都没有。

“像我说的，这是特意为你准备的，我的王子。”Curtis故意咬轻最后两个词，Jack不明显地一颤，Curtis盯着他，目光深得像黑夜的森林。

“eat.”

没人比Jack更熟知忤逆的后果。他所剩无几的骄傲早被逼到崖底，摸索得血肉模糊。顺从总比事后哀求容易。他不再多说什么，重新拾起刀叉，切下一小片肉，缓慢送进沉默的双唇之间。Curtis仍在望着他。肉已经是死的了。而他还可以为了活下去做点什么。

Curtis像是终于被愉悦到了。Jack毫无生气的吞咽和表情空白的抗争对他来说就像是座投降的围城，但这还不是逼降最有意思的部分。

他欣赏了一会儿，才最终带着温柔的恶意开口，“这只是普通的鹿肉。”宴上爆发出一阵哄笑，所有人都为这得逞的捉弄而得意不已。Jack的刀叉停在半空，唇上的血色迅速退去。

“但是关于补气血的部分他们没说错，”Curtis无辜地提提嘴角，笑着去切自己那份肉排。

 

Jack扶着便器吐了个干净。他摇摇晃晃站起来，从大理石洗手台前掬了几把水扑脸，又漱了几次口，才有气无力地抬起头。镜子里苍白的面颊被冷水刺激出一点嫣红，水滴润过他的唇纹滴落，叫他失神了几秒。最终他只是拿袖子粗粗擦过嘴唇，又掖了掖眼角被刺激出的水汽。宴会进入到狂欢的部分，那帮野蛮人开始大桶喝酒，毫不得体地发起疯来。他不想再被逼着喝什么鹿血鱼髓了，光是想想就让他喉头一涌。他只想尽可能地躲开那个地狱，尽管他绝望地知道逃避持续不了多久。如果Curtis发现并为此责难他，他无处可躲，那个暴君能想出一百种用酒折磨他的方法。他试图不去回想上一次酒精在直肠里火烧火燎的感觉。

他脚下发虚地踩出浴室，完全没注意到倚在墙边的黑影。

“有那么难以下咽？”

身后传来的平淡声音将一股寒气直推上后颈，Jack僵硬地转过身，侧厅昏暗的灯光把Curtis眉间的竖纹刻画得阴沉。他强压下惊惶的惧意，将辩护的字眼咽回空无一物的腹腔。和Curtis的语气表现得不一样，Jack熟知那个表情，那种想直接攥紧猎物脖子叫他们窒息而死的冽意。

他低垂眼睫，微微支起眉头露出乖顺而无助的样子，徒劳地试图偃息这场逼近发梢的风暴。以往他总是加以故意半阖的眼帘，肆意摆露迷人的傲气，他已经很少这么做了。可他的红唇出卖了他，在昏暗的灯光下闪动的光泽几近煽动。

Curtis忽然两步上前钳住他的喉咙，猛地将他摔抵上墙壁，在Jack找回呼吸前，带着Alpha侵略气息的灼热吐息已经逼了上来，“你就是那么难伺候，对吧。”

Jack紧关上眼，微微张着嘴想汲取一点压迫感之外的空气。他不能反对，那会被视作反抗。一丁点反抗的意图都会换来头破血流。Curtis一下将粗糙的拇指捅进他的嘴角，肆意掠过他的口腔内壁，狠狠翻揉他饱满的下唇。

“或者你想吃点别的？”

他湿漉漉的眼神慌乱撞上Curtis粗粝的目光。下一秒Curtis拽着他的头发逼他跪在身前，将他的头摁在裆前。膝盖磕得生疼，Jack胡乱撑住冰凉的墙壁和地板，热度和欲望贴着他的脸颊赤裸裸传过来。

他的呼吸漏成喘息。Jack不需要抬眼去看Curtis，就能描绘那视线里傲慢而阴冷的命令。这不难，他说服自己，不要去想是否有人经过，不要在意是否被人窥见。他早就学会如何以暂时的臣服换取自我控制，他的演技能骗过最犀利的眼睛，和他自己。他克制住手掌的发颤，还沾着水痕的修长手指一节一节解开Curtis的皮带，将半硬的性器从裤裆后掏出，垂下眼，微微张启红润的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔了舔那头部。

“别让我再教你怎么做。”Curtis在他头顶不耐烦地催促。

Jack没有回应他。他继续舔弄了几下柔嫩的柱顶，停下来，用舌头润了润柔软的双唇，倾过头去亲吻柱身。他企图保留自己的节奏，又要去取悦Curtis，他清楚这有多危险。起码这是他能唯一维持的尊严了。他不紧不慢地拖曳着双唇舔湿那勃起，又去含吻舔弄囊袋，指尖一下一下挠刮着柱身下方。湿润整个欲望之后，他才张开唇形漂亮的唇瓣，让顶部滑进湿热的口腔。

Curti发出一声喟叹，手指陷入身下人松软的头发。他从没想过会被这样温吞的动作撩拨得硬挺。他的气味充斥着Jack的鼻腔，Jack被弄得发晕，仍旧用力但并不迅速地吞吐着一截性器，手指环撸着底部，直到那器官一点一点粗壮起来。哪怕这尺寸对他来说难以全部吞入，他也没有表现出让人倒胃口的受难表情。他太过平静，一点揉忍着痛的神情就让人忍不住想要逼出他脆弱的极限。卖力了一会儿，他艰难地吐出完全勃起的尺寸，试图找回一些气力，唾液混合着前液濡湿那肿胀的红唇，顺着唇角天生的勾人弧度淌下来，映着他泛水光的眼睛。那双失魂的，美得动魄的眼睛。Curtis发现自己想要伸手去触碰那雾一般的眼睫。他忍住了，反手给了一耳光。他需要一些发泄，还不够。Jack温热的嘴再次顺顺从从贴上来，浅浅垫着舌尖，小口湿湿地含弄敏感的顶端，又沿着鼓起的脉络一路直舔上来，讨好地将性器顶部往柔软火热的里处裹去。

Curtis再也忍受不了这节奏。他一个挺身直捣进Jack的喉咙，不管不顾地抽插起来。Jack想发呛，喉头的重重刺激让他反胃，但他什么也吐不出，只有一阵阵反酸推挤着泪腺，模糊了他的视线。Curtis目不转睛地盯着Jack的唇线一次次被撑开，如同两道割裂的血痕，随着吐出的动作流出丰润的殷红。他在主宰。哪怕这是场献祭，他也要做那个刽子手。他一点也不介意把这屠戮拉长，再拉长，直到那双该受诅咒的红唇无力颤抖，无法合拢。

Jack的双颊酸涩极了。他睁着了无生气的双眼，不让泪水从眼眶里晃出来。Curtis的动作野蛮无章，撞得他后脑钝痛，窃走他所剩不多的清醒，连对方什么时候俯下身他都没察觉。他的脑中响起另一个回音，瞧瞧，多么无用的Omega，坚持不了生育，甚至坚持不完一次口交。他像踩在云端的泥沼里，恍惚争渡不到煎熬的对岸。当Curtis捏住他的双颊，粗暴地吮咬蹂躏他的下唇时，他几乎没有反应过来。

有什么区别呢。他一点一点回过神来，血味成了他唯一尝到的东西。那又不是吻。

那仍是掠夺。

 


End file.
